


idontwannatalkaboutlove

by mrocznoduszki



Category: The Dragon Prince (Cartoon)
Genre: Multi, Rayllum
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-17
Updated: 2019-11-04
Packaged: 2020-12-21 07:43:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 10,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21071366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mrocznoduszki/pseuds/mrocznoduszki
Summary: High school can be hard. Especially when you're step-prince, only human mag with access to sky arcanum and... in love with elf?!Where Callum learns hard way how is it to fall in love.*title is actual song of CRAY*





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [all sweet rayllum stans](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=all+sweet+rayllum+stans).

Being step-prince was hard and forming connection to sky arcanum was even harder. But it was nothing in comparison to being friends with Claudia and Soren.  
"Stop being so loud!"  
"Why should we?" Claudia laughed and Soren joined her. Callum couldn't help but roll his eyes with slight annoyance. Whole campus was looking at them just because siblings decided to yell whole break. Step-prince of Katolis could only pray that soon everyone would get back to their business.   
Or maybe not.  
"Ezran, so good to see you!" Claudia waved to small figure who slowly approached them with glowing toad by his side. Callum couldn't help but notice sagging shoulders and long face of his younger brother. Since King Harrow wanted Ezran to experience some "real life" before taking over some of king's responsibilities he sent him with Callum to school. Poor prince didn't really fit in, with all these mag students, usually older than him, not mentioning that due to Harrow's new brilliant idea there was small group of elves from Xadia. Callum didn't know any of them well, but Claudia always acted very cautiously around them and he decided to do the same. After all, she was Viren's daughter, she must have read a lot and met probably some elves before.  
"Hey, how are you doing?" Ezran shrugged, not really willing to share about his day. Instead he sat quietly next to Soren, who was busy making paper planes. Seeing younger brother in state like this was heartbreaking, but Callum couldn't do anything. Ezran kept being silent and day after day locked himself from outside world. Callum could only hope that soon he would get better. He opened his mouth, but before he said anything, Ezran jumped from his seat, suddenly with small twinke in his eyes.  
"I gotta go, see you!" Claudia and Callum exchanged confused looks and they turned to see where Ezran ran so quickly.  
"... Wait a damn minute..." Soren rose from his seat, with confusion painted on his face.  
"Is this..."  
"A dragon?!"  
"AND AN ELF?!"

It wasn't her place to be. She should be running out in the woods, doing training, annoying Runaan or at least laughing at and teasing Vanya. Literally she should be doing anything else rather than spend time surrounded by people. People, who could be danger to whole Xadia.  
Runaan specifically told her to keep eyes on dragons that people have had around, because he believed somewhere could be missing Dragon Prince. Rayla understood better than anyone that if they don't find egg on time, Xadia will start war with human kingdoms. And that's what no one wanted.  
That's how she got stuck here, with bunch of teenagers, annoying and completely xenofobic, using dark magic and being proud of it. Watching them, so lost in their training, was scary and also a reminder that the world was on the edge of war and both sides were preparing next generations in case of attack.  
Ugh, these stupid humans. Why can't they stop being so... annoying?  
"Rayla, try to not look so unpleased because we're being watched." Reminded her Daethie, daughter of nobel elves who worked for Dragon Queen. Rayla was stuck with her and rest of elves and their stupid small talks that annoyed her more than anything but still it was better than spending time with humans.  
Well, maybe with one expection.  
"Hi Ezran!" The boy definetly didn't fit to this place, he was way too young to attend high school and yet he was here. Rayla wasn't sure why all humans kept glancing at him so cautiously but she didn't care. He was real fun and definetly had hand for animals, especially dragons that seemed to adore him.   
"You won't believe what Zeivyt told me!" His face was glowing with excitement and Rayla stopped herself from rude comment she would usually throw at someone. Ezran was just too sweet for her to be mean to him. Not when he was so open with her and ... trusting. In fact, when Rayla thought about it, he was the only human who trusted her.  
"He might start flying soon! Can you believe it?" Ezran kneeled to scoop in his arms small earth dragon with brownish scales. The creature squicked with excitement and turned its head to lick Ezran's hand.   
"I can't." Rayla crossed her eyes with dark haired mage, who tried her best to hide dissatisfaction from situation. Rayla knew her, she was Viren's, dark mage's, sweet daughter. Elve wondered if girl was as evil as her father, who was suspected to have stolen Dragon Prince's egg.  
"That's why you left us, Ez?"  
"Yeah, Ez! How could you leave me with these two geeks?" God, Rayla hated this guy's voice so much, she felt like gagging whether she heard it. Soren, it must be him. Dumb, but strong Claudia's brother.   
"... What is its name?" Rayla just noticed there was one more person, now curiously staring at Zeivyt, which tilted his head, unsure how to react to new human.   
"Zeivyt." Ezran proudly scratched dragon's chin, making him purr with satisfaction.   
"Rayla says he's earth dragon and..." Rayla didn't pay attention to what Ezran kept saying when she starred at dark haired boy with red scarf around neck.   
Why did she suddenly feel heat on her checks?   
Was she getting sick?  
Or was he just casting spell on her?  
"... Oh, I haven't introduced you!" Ezran chuckled nervously, observing Rayla and Callum's starring contest, which lasted longer than it probably should.  
"Callum, this is Rayla, she's from Dragon's Guard. Rayla this is..."  
"Sky mage."   
"And my brother!"


	2. Chapter 2

It struck Callum like the lighting that had almost killed him before.   
She was... God, there were no words to describe the power she held. It was almost like angels from heavens decided to create most beautiful person that ever walked on earth. Callum only hoped she couldn't read his mind because if so he would be in big trouble.  
Of course, he had heard about her before. Viren kept talking during family dinners about some assasin elf, who was said to be part of Dragon Guard. His father's adviser had portraited girl as pure evil, ready to murder everyone on their way and boy, Callum believed him because the fire that was shining in her eyes could burn cities. But there was more.  
She was so... beautiful with silver silk hair and liliac eyes that kept glancing at him with sort of curiosity mixed with shock. She seemed so off guard that moment that Callum wondered why. After all she was this super cool and dangerous assasin, so what could possibly make her so suprised...  
Oh, he knew.  
There was this silly legend that for decades people kept repeating. His mother used to tell him this story almost every night before bed. It was said that one of five people get their soulmate who they recognise next second they finally meet. It was like their energy was connected so whenever or wherever they crossed their paths they would know that they belonged to each other. That's why so many humans were often for very long time single. Sarai believed that it was because their soulmates were in Xadia. So when Harrow and Dragon Queen finally agreed to put their differences behind and build some more positive relations people started to talk more about the legend. However, before Callum had never heard of anyone who met their soulmate from Xadia. Soren found his in Gren, Amaya's loyal soldier, Claudia was too busy with books anyway and Ezran was just too young. So Callum hadn't paid much attention to it, knowing too well that he was just step-prince after all. People like him didn't get soulmates.  
At least, that's what he had thought.  
Few weeks prior he got this sudden feeling, right above his heart, almost like someone hit him with ball. It was so unusual and few medics looked into that case, but none of them could explain what it could mean. Then, there was that dream, where Callum could hear that voice and see that soft smile. He couldn't tell that time to who it had belonged, but after that night he couldn't sleep. Almost like he was waiting for the sign. And then that mark, right above his lip. Claudia had noticed it first and yelled at him for being so uncareful with knives and then blamed Soren for it since they had been training that day. However it hadn't been Soren's fault. It was almost like... a mark. Like a soulmate mark that Sarai had told Callum about.  
And now here he was. At great High School of Katolis, filled with hundreds of talented mages, warriors and nobel daughters and sons.  
And yet all his attention was focused on her.  
She seemed so... familar and so... close to his heart and he couldn't tell why before he noticed it.   
This small cut right above left corner of her lip.   
In exact spot where his was.  
"... Guys, are you ok?" Callum budged and crossed his eyes with worried Ezran, who kept glancing caustiously on both Callum and Rayla. Soren seemed not to be interested at all with what was happening especially because Gren showed up, with huge smile on his face. However, Claudia seemed to quite curious on the other hand when she sent Callum questioning look.  
"Yeah, yeah... uhm... I gotta go!" That was the stupidest thing he could have ever done. Just ran away. Great idea, Callum.  
Step-prince groaned with annoyance when he fell on the ground, behind one of the school buildings. He was so stupid, he shouldn't have run away, he should have talked with her, just to make sure he wasn't going crazy or maybe find out that it wasn't true or...  
"... You look like you're about to pass out." Small scream of suprise left his mouth what made elf laugh. Rayla starred at him for few long seconds, making Callum blush even harder than before and then sat by his side, close enough for him to notice small freckles on her cheeks.  
"... You're afraid of me, aren't you?"  
"What?! No! No, no, no!" His eyes grew big almost like this thought scared him. Sure, being around real assasin wasn't probably really calming, but it was her.   
"You're my soulmate, I can't..." Rayla knit her brows and God, Callum wished that moment that he had never opened his mouth. Why did he say that? Now he looked as even bigger foul. What kind of garbage is 'soulmate thing' anyway? Maybe it was just human legend? Maybe it was just some poetic shit that everyone kept believing in?  
"... So... you felt that too?" She carefully observed him, with tension painted on her face. He knew nothing about her, but yet understood that it wasn't usual herself. Real assasin rather didn't dwell into their feelings. Yet there were they, sitting behind the school wall and discussing their soulmate connection.  
"...Yeah." The blush on Callum's cheeks couldn't be more red, but he was hoping that she couldn't see it in the shadow.  
"... I'm sorry, I should've not blurted out with this, it's just because..."   
"God, Ezran told me that you aren't really talkative, but he must have talked about other Callum." Rayla smirked and Callum also cracked a small smile, feeling warmth spreading through whole his body.  
"He... told you about me?" She nodded, now also blushing slightly.  
"Yeah, he... told me some stuff."  
"Oh, I see. I hope only good ones then." Callum joked, but inside was little bit stressed. Of course, he wasn't catching feelings and of course he didn't want to impress Rayla. It's not like they had met few minutes ago. Besides she wasn't his type.  
Ok, that was a lie.  
She was definetly his type.  
"Yes, actually he praised you a lot and so much that I really wanted to meet you." Rayla admitted, not looking at mage, with shy smile dancing on her lips. Callum wondered what would it be like to see that smile every single day and he realised that he would do anything for this to happen.  
Oh, no.  
He wasn't catching feelings.  
It couldn't be it.  
"... Let's meet tonight then. After classes. So, you could get to know me better, you know." Callum stumbled slightly, unsure of Rayla's reaction and his guts. From where had that weird energy come from? Was he already losing his mind? Should he have waited little bit longer? Maybe he should have learnt first more about elves culture? Maybe assasins couldn't really go on dates?  
No,no, it wasn't a date.  
It was just a meeting of two soulmates.  
"... Only if you show me your magic tricks." That smile, Callum knew that it could melt all icebergs and hearts.   
Especially his.  
"If you teach me how to be an assasin." Rayla laughed and boy, that moment Callum knew perfectly that it wasn't anymore just a meeting. It was a date and it had to be perfect. Because he had to win her heart.  
"I don't think it's good idea. I saw you training with that loud guy and believe me I could knock you down with one finger."   
"Well, we will see about that." Where this smug smile on his lips came from, Callum didn't know. But what he knew was that couldn't wait for the evening.   
And his 'not-a-date' with Rayla.


	3. Chapter 3

Rayla was nervous and she wasn't familiar with this feeling. And to be honest, she didn't like it.  
She couldn't be so weak and show that meeting with Callum had meant something to her. After all, he was a human, a probably really dangerous one, considering he formed connection to sky arcanum and friends with Viren's kids. He was the danger she had been warned by Runaan and yet here she was, waiting outside his castle, unsure what to do. She couldn't just leave, she had to make sure they were right about being soulmates.  
Soulmates. Usually elves would find each other by age of fifteen and among own kind so when she had reached her 15th birthday and yet hadn't met her soulmate, she had realised they probably didn't exist. It wasn't such rare case, but still she was Rayla, this amazing, strong and spectacular elf-assassin and yet she had got no soulmate? Life was unfair.  
She had to admit that for some time she had thought of her older Sunfire elf friend, Saida as her soulmate, however then she had realised that what they had was only friendship and both of them felt more comfortable with being like this. So she had stopped looking for her kindred spirit and instead focused on serving Dragon Queen. After all, she was strong on her own and didn't need anyone in her life.  
At least that's what she had thought.  
"... Hey." He seemed to be little anxious and Rayla caught herself thinking that blush looked good on this stupid human's face.   
Wait, what?  
"Hey, let's go, I want to..."   
"Actually, I have something to show you." Rayla knitted her brows, suprised with idea of step-prince, who started walking back to castle. Was it a trap set on her by Viren? Or maybe Callum wanted to make her learn him other magic tricks? Or...  
"Ezran and I have found it just today and we both think it's quite important." Elf, still unsure of Callum's intentions, followed him to the dark corridors of castle's basement. Rayla looked around, curious about objects she kept seeing and all mages' accessories, dark mages' to be precise. She was guessing that was place where either Viren or Claudia trained.   
Claudia. She seemed so... evil, maybe because she resembled her father, but somehow Ezran trusted her and Rayla might or not have considered doing the same. After all, getting closer to mage would mean finding out more about Harrow's advisor and Rayla really needed to get this information if she wanted to find...  
"Dragon Prince." She whispered, her eyes growing big. This must be him, only Dragon Prince's egg could shine so bright in total darkness.   
"Where did you get it?" Rayla didn't want to snap at him like this and scare, but she was in too much of shock. Dragon Prince had been missing for five years and there he was, in Harrow's basement and his son was showing it to her. Speaking of who, Callum seemed rather suprised with her reaction and even more anxious when he scratched his neck nervously.  
"We just found it with Ez when we were hiding."  
"Hiding from who?"   
"You're gonna laugh." Rayla sent him unamuzed look and crossed hands on her chest.  
"Callum, I know your brother pretty well and I can guess it's either because Bait did something or..."  
"Ez stole all jelly tarts." Callum finished her thoughts and cracked shy smile.   
"And all of them were supposed to be for Soren's and Gren's picnic date."  
"... Is he still hiding from them?" Callum laughed quietly and shook his head.  
"No, he was so tired that he felt asleep before you came." Prince kneeled near to the egg, but kept a safe distance from it which caught Rayla's attention. He was acting so cautious and so not like human, she was truly suprised. Positively of course.  
"... What are we going to do with it?" She lowered to his level when they both starred at glowing dragon's egg, where was missing Dragon Prince, probably snoring and enjoying peace and warmth.  
"... I... have to bring it back to his mother." Callum nodded in understanding, still with eyes glued to the shining surface and hand in the air. He shot Rayla asking look and she nodded, still amazed with the fact that this stupid cute (no, not cute, Rayla catch grip of yourself) human was in fact was so caring and humble. Callum touched egg, which suddenly started to glow harder, blinding them with flash of white light.   
"What is happening?" Egg rolled away from them and started to shake rapidly, causing both of them to jump on their feet. Rayla wasn't sure what caused it, but she was certain that..  
"It's hatching! Quick, we need to break the shell so he has it easier to get out!" Assasin looked around and thankfully Callum found piece of wood which they stuck in the egg, causing it to crack. White light filled whole room, causing them to close their eyes and for few seconds just wait in silence.   
"Hey, look at him." Callum grabbed her hand (and no, it wasn't like Rayla's heart skipped a beat, no, not really) and Rayla opened her eyelids to see...  
"Dragon Prince." She kneeled in front of the creature, bowing with respect. Yes, sure, maybe he was just born and he probably had no idea what was going on, but soon enough he would be her ruler. Callum followed her steps and also showed respect to baby dragon who ran into elf's arms, squeaking with excitement.  
"... He's more like baby than a prince to me." Joked Callum and earned nudging in ribs from Rayla, who scratched white scales, making dragon purr in satisfaction.  
"He is future king, don't forget about that."  
"... So, what are we going to do with him?" Rayla crossed her eyes with Sky mage and caught herself thinking that she might have been considering the most stupid idea she had ever had.  
"Feed him with jelly tarts of course!" Teenagers turned around to see smiling face of Ezran lighted by Bait's glow.   
What a great day to be alive, Rayla.  
You have just found missing Dragon Prince in King Harrow's basement, you have no idea where did it come from and now princes..  
"Hey, he really shouldn't eat that!" But before she could stop, baby dragon ran into arms of Ezran and took small bite of jelly tart that future king of Katolis was holding.  
"He likes it!" Rayla rolled her eyes, but seeing Dragon Prince so happy and also Ezran enjoying his time was worth all ther nerves. Not mentioning her soulmate whose face was bright and smiling and absolutely... adorable?!  
"Hey, Rayla, why are you blushing? And why are you starring at Callum like this?"


	4. Chapter 4

They decided to act quick. After all, neither of them understood how Dragon Prince had ended up in Katolis Castle's basement, but it could mean end of peace between two kingdoms. Rayla suspected Viren and was already ready to face him, but Callum reminded her that now the most important was getting Zym back to his mother. And that's why they were running around school campus at 3 a.m. looking for Ephessy, Moon dragon, which happened to know the exact way to Queen's cave. Rayla shot Callum warning look when he again almost dropped backpack where he was caring sleeping Dragon Prince. Assasin seemed to be pretty nervous and Callum could say the same thing about himself in contrast to his younger brother who kept stuffing his mouth with rest of jelly tarts he had stolen from Soren.  
Soren.  
"Rayla, Rayla!" Mage dragged elf close to him so they would hide behind one of the school building. Her hand in his felt so right and if it had been different situation, he would have probably thought about it for a little bit longer, but now they didn't have time for romance. There was special package that needed to be delievered and they were the ones to do it.   
"What are you..." He shushed her quickly and showed two figures up the roof of main part of complex. He knew that Soren wasn't the biggest romantic out there, but really? Date on school rooftop? School?!   
"You have to be kidding me." Assasin groaned with annoyance and hid her face in hands. She was definetly on her edge and Callum didn't want to test how much more she could take so he suggested going other way. However, just when he turned around, he crossed his eyes with...  
"Oh, hi Claudia!" His high pitched voice was already giving him out but he decided to crack as natural smile as he could. Dark mage starred at him for few long seconds before she moved her eyes to Rayla and Ezran who was busy licking his fingers.   
"What are you all doing here?" She shot Callum questioning look like she was scared that something bad happened. Step-prince never really kept anything a secret from her, however he remembered clearly what Rayla told him. They couldn't trust anyone, especially Viren. And that meant also Claudia.  
"Well... I and Rayla... were on a date!" He could hear Rayla internally screaming at him but when he turned around, she nodded her head in agreement and cracked some kind of fake smile.  
"... I see." Claudia knew too well that they were hiding something from her, but decided to let it slip, which Callum was thankful for. He wa terrible liar and he wasn't sure if he could foul Claudia for long.   
"But I can't understand why Ezran was with you."  
"Well..." Callum looked at Rayla, begging her with his puppy eyes to save his ass, but assasin took a long time of silence before she rolled her eyes and stepped forward, facing Claudia with fire dancing in her eyes.  
"He was running away from your brother. Now, if you were so nice and walked him back to the castle..."  
"Hey, why do I go back and Callum doesn't?" Ezran crossed arms on his chest and starred at Callum and Rayla with grumpy face. Callum understood how much bringing Dragon Prince home meant to his younger brother, however Rayla was right. They couldn't risk it- Ezran had to stay safe and cover for them. And find out who had stolen the egg.   
"Because you have really important mission. Remember?" Rayla shot Ezran meaningful look under which young prince capitulated and reluctantly followed Claudia's steps who sent Callum one more questioning look before she finally turned around and started a chit-chat with Ezran.   
"That was close." Callum sighed as he watched Rayla quietly analysing which way they could get to Ephessy. She was so focused and prepared like she was waiting for this moment her whole life. Callum wondered if it wasn't a case since she was in Dragon Guard. Maybe she was sent here to actually find Dragon Prince.  
"Hey, Rayla..." She covered his mouth with her hand and sent another warning look that Callum decided to analise either as "Shut your stupid ass up" or "Talk more and I will kiss you". Honestly, second option sounded way better, at least for him.  
"There she is." Assasin showed with her free hand white majestic dragon which glanced at them for few seconds before started quietly stepping in their direction. However, sudden movement and shadow of huge dragon caught Soren and Gren's attention to not only creature but...  
"Callum, is that you?"  
"What are you..."  
"Just run." He didn't dare to disobey when he tried to catch up with her when she was speeding toward Ephessy, which seemed to be prepared to set off any second. Callum could hear Soren and Gren yelling, but he didn't care. He handed Rayla backpack with Zym and quickly sat behind her on dragon's back, looking anxiously.   
"If I'm honest with you, Rayla..."   
"I HAVE NEVER FLOWN A DRAGON!" Callum almost lost his balance when Ephessy took off the ground and with small yip of excitement sailed into the night sky, leaving quickly Earth down below them. Prince of Katolis could hear for few more seconds screams of his friends before only thing that surrounded him and Rayla was whistle of the wind and snoring of Zym.

"... So.. you've done this before?" He asked curiously, starring at elf, who seemed to be glowing in the dark. He had read once that moonshadow elves felt best and were the strongest during nighttime, but was more important they were even more beautiful, with their face tattoos shining brightly and eyes so full of life. Callum wondered why he hadn't really noticed Rayla before at school since she was so stunning, breathtaking and...  
"Are you ok?" He quickly nodded, feeling his cheeks burning. Of course, he was starring at her like a fool, but he couldn't help it. First of all, she was his soulmate, that promised true love from all the stories and second- she was just perfect, even when she was mad or annoyed with him.   
"... I didn't think our meeting would end up like this." She admitted after few minutes of comforting silence between them. They stayed close, Rayla holding with one hand backpack with Zym and other on Callum's knee so he wouldn't slip off Ephessy's back.   
"Me either."   
"... But it wasn't bad, right?" Her hair was tickling him in the face, but honestly nothing could ruin Callum's mood that day.  
"No." He could see that she cracked a small smile that she tried to cover under that serious face of hers. Maybe it was assasin's thing not to show any feelings, but Callum knew that deep inside she was as happy as he was.  
"... And about us..."   
"Yeah?" Callum moved closer to elf, because wind was making it hard to hear anything. Not because he wanted to gently rest his head on her shoulder and stare at that one dark freckle on her jawline.  
"... How can you be so sure that we're soulmates?" She sent his a questioning look and Callum noticed with satisfaction that he already remembered placement of some of her freckles. He could stare at her all day, without getting uncomfortable and awkward like he would with other girls, but Rayla was expecting an answer and he couldn't stay silent.  
"I just feel it in my heart. And I'm never wrong so." Callum cracked a shy smile and to his suprise noticed a small blush appearing on Rayla's cheeks. Could it be that she felt the same way? Or maybe it was just moon's shine reflexion on her face?   
"...It's gonna be a long ride, try to sleep." She ordered when turned around to watch where they were going and see if Zym was ok.  
"... And grab me if you don't want to fall off." She didn't need to say it twice when Callum wrapped his arms around her waist and let warmth and peace spread through his body when they sailed through night sky in silence, unsure what would happen to them on their way to Dragon Queen.   
And what would happen to them as THEM.


	5. Chapter 5

Flight to Dragon Queen's land was long and exhausting so half-way they had decided to make a short stop. Callum watched in awe the nature around him, so foreign and stunning at the same time and he was just about to grab his notebook and sketch everything when he noticed Rayla looking around with frowned brows and worried expression on her face.  
"You're ok?"  
"Yeah, I'm just trying to... find some moonberries." She mumbled when she took a quick glance on one of these weird bushes Callum had never seen before, covered in dark purple leaves and small red fruit.   
"Moon what?" Callum tried to keep her pace, but elf was just too fast for him so to slow down girl a little bit he instinctively grabbed her hand. Rayla suddenly stopped in her tracks and turned around to shoot him questioning look. Callum couldn't help but notice small blush that appeared on her cheeks that seemed to glow in moonlight. She was absolutely the beautiful person Callum eyes had ever laid on and he could feel his heart skipping a beat everytime she looked at him with this soft look on her face. But it didn't mean he was crazy for her, did it?   
"Moonberries, Xadia's best fruit. We have to fed Azymondias after all." Callum nodded and awkwardly looked first at their interwined hands and then again at Rayla, who finally, after few seconds of starring at him, pulled prince in direction of some glade. The backpack, where Zym was currently squirming in, was jumping on Callum's back, but he didn't mind. Actually, for the first time he didn't mind any kind of suprise, even though he hated them. It was hard not to enjoy this trip, surrounded by Xadia's beauty and Rayla's presence.  
Callum knew that elf still wasn't sure about their relation as soulmates and what they should do about it and honestly he wasn't sire either. What he knew however was that he would do anything to make her like him. Even teaching to fight swords with Soren. Or learning how to bake jelly tarts, not to steal them.  
"... It's impossible that there is no... Oh, here it is!" She pulled him so hard that Callum almost tripped on some enormous tree's root and fell on her, where he noticed...  
"Umm... Rayla..."  
"Just give me a minute, Callum..."  
"I don't think we have a minute." Callum showed with his finger the tree crown where was...

"Human and elf. What an interesting couple." Rayla instinctively jumped in front of Callum and Zym, with blades in her hands. She cursed herself in mind for being so carefree and not checking surroundings more carefully. If it hadn't been to Callum, they would have been probably dead by now. The Sunfire elf that stood in front of them seemed somehow a familiar face but Rayla decided to be on guard. After all, she was taken aback already and she couldn't risk Zym or Callum getting hurt or worse- killed. She cared too deeply already for this weak human to let him to be touched by anyone, especially the warrior she was now facing.  
"Who are you? What do you want?"   
"Little moonshadow elf, why to be so harsh. I'm not here to hurt you, even though seeing a human on our land isn't the exact thing I wanted to experience tonight." Sunfire elf titled her head when she took a quick look at backpack on Callum's shoulders where Zym was still squirming, unaware of the risky situation.   
"What do you have there anyway?"  
"Not your business." Rayla, sensing that elf wouldn't attack, loosed grip on her weapon and grabbed Callum's hand, making him follow her steps back to resting Ephessy. The quicker they got away from that Sunfire elf, the better for all of them.   
"I know who you are, Rayla!" Assasin stopped and turned around to meet amuzed look of Sunfire elf who crossed arms on her chest. She seemed to be in good mood because of that meeting, even though she admitted not enjoying Callum's view. Not like Rayla cared what she wanted or not.   
"And I think I know where you are heading with this baby dragon."  
"Now come on, I will feed you before you collapse here from exhaustion."

The Sunfire elf turned out to be Janai, The Golden Knight of Lux Aurea. She had met Rayla few times during war, when she had still been an assasin and she had happened to help Tinker to save some Xadian citiziens when human kingdoms had attacked their land. The warrior had been travelling alone to Dragon Queen to make a report about situation on the border when she noticed Ephessy landing near her hideout. She decided to check who was riding that dragon and if they weren't a danger to Xadia's safety.   
"But you're just kids." She gave them another amuzed look when waiter brought plates of soup on their table. Rayla still wasn't sure why suddenly Janai was so nice of them, treating with warm meal in one of local taverns, but she decided not to question it, especially since they got to fed Zym with proper food. Little dragon seemed to extremely pleased with fact that he didn't have to hide in the backpack anymore when he sat patiently on the bench next to them, waiting for some playtime. However, since it was late night Callum was on edge of sleep deprivation and Rayla could see his eyes closing every few minutes and him zoning out. Poor human, he wasn't really used to living as moonshadow elf. Not like she was so familiar with it because since moving to Katolis she had to adjust her sleeping schedule to human one. No wonder then that she found her eyelids also heavy and tried her best not to rest her head on Callum's shoulder.(And no, it wasn't because she wondered how it would be, she just needed to rest)  
"You all look terrible."  
"Thanks." Rayla mumbled, but decided not to fight Janai when she suggested travelling together on the next day. After making sure Ephessy was safe and fed, they all headed to room Janai rented for them. However, when they got there, to Rayla's suprise...  
"There are only two beds."  
"And?" Janai kicked her shoes off and lied on one of rack, with small smirk on her lips. Rayla could tell Sunfire elf did it on purpose, but she had no strenght to fight so she just curled herself up on the floor. It wasn't like she wasn't used to sleeping on hard ground, but again, after living for some time in Katolis, she got used to all facilities of normal life and now the floor seemed to be terrible place to rest.   
"That's not fair, Ray." She wasn't sure if she heard it right, but did Callum just call her by a nickname? Like, right now?  
"Just go to sleep, prince. You're weak human, you won't survive even a minute sleeping on this floor."  
"... You can lay with me." Rayla could fell her cheeks burning and so were his when he awkwardly showed on the bed.  
"There is plenty room for both of us and Zym." The dragon yiped in agreement when he curled himself up next to Callum's pillow. Rayla had no idea what this proposition of Callum's was supposed to mean and inside she was trying not to scream at herself for considering his offer. She was NOT catching any feelings toward this small, weak human that she had secret crush for almost half of the year because of all the things she had noticed during their school days and because of what Ezran had told her about him. No, it wasn't that case, she was just really tired and needed to get good sleep to handle Janai the next day. Speaking of which...  
Sunfire elf starred at her with this annoying smirk of hers for few seconds, before she turned around to face the wall.  
"You better figure out it quick and let me sleep or I'm kicking you both out."  
"It's not like we wanted to be here at first place." Rayla mumbled, but deep inside she was thankful for Janai's presence and comment because reluctantly, she lied next to Callum, who turned around so their backs would touch slightly.  
"Good night, Ray."  
"... Good night, Callum."  
"... And good night dear Janai, our lord and savior!" Both teenagers rolled their eyes with slight annoyance before they fell into Hypnos's loving arms...


	6. Chapter 6

It was early morning when Callum felt rays of sunshine on his cheeks. Prince slowly opened his eyes, unsure of his surroundings. It didn't look like his bedroom, so where was he? And why was there a dragon curled on his feet? And Rayla by his side?!  
Then he remebered. Dragon Prince, flight through night sky and meeting Janai. And then that. Callum still wasn't sure why he had gotten so bold and invited Rayla to share space with him. It's not like they had known each other for long, at least not officially, because Callum realised that he had seen her before.   
It had been one of those nights when everything seemed so cruel and strange and all Callum had wanted was to get away, to clear his head and forget about that nightmare that had been keeping him up all night. That's why he had decided to go to rooftop of the palace through kitchen's window. He really liked spending time there, alone, just him and stars. Most of the time he stayed silent or tried to talk with his dead mother. Callum knew deep inside that even though she was gone, she was still listening to him. That's why that night he had also tried to reach Sarai and get answers on his questions. He had just wanted to know why she had to leave him and Ezran. And why it had seemed like world had been robbed from all the light? And why there still had been so much pain in his heart, even though so much time had passed? However, he hadn't gotten answers, but instead a company.   
"You will get cold." He hadn't recognised the voice and he had felt stupid for saying all those things out loud, but the person hadn't seemed to care when they had wrapped some cloak around Callum's shoulder. It had smelled like pine tree and Callum had found himself touching delicate, waterproof material that had seemed to be glowing with soft light in the dark.  
"Who are you?" Prince had finally asked, not being able to see face covered in shade of the hood. The person had sat next to him, not too close, but close enough to show that they had nothing bad in mind.  
"Someone not really important I guess."   
"... How can you say that?" Callum wrapped himself in the cloak when he moved a little closer to person.  
"You must be really cool, because why would you give me this cloak then?" The person laughed quietly, like his reasoning was funny to them, when they raised from their seat.  
"... Don't worry too much, Callum. Things will get better." Prince was about to say something, but it was too late. The person was gone and the only thing left was their cloak. 

Now, when they had talked a bit and when he had heard her soft laugh, he was sure that night, on that rooftop it must have been her. Callum wanted to ask elf why she had been there at first place and why she had showed so much kindness to him that moment, but he decided not to bother Rayla for now on. They had a mission to complete, they could figure out later what them being soulmates meant for both.   
Prince smiled slightly when he watched elf breathing calmly with her face turned at his direction. She seemed so in peace and Callum wondered if it was because she was so tired that she didn't care anymore or... that she felt safe around him. This thought made his heart skip a beat, but it was too early to jump into conclussions, no matter how much Callum wanted it to be truth.   
"...Stop starring at me..." His cheeks suddenly got hot when he shyly turned his attention to Zym, which was also still resting. Of course, she was an assasin, she was always on her guard, even when she didn't seem to.   
"I wasn't starring at you."  
"Sure." Rayla mumbled, but she didn't sound angry, more like amuzed. She didn't open her eyes yet when she pulled him and made to lay on bed again.  
"Just go back to sleep, because we have a long way to Dragon Queen." Rayla ordered prince, with her hand still on his chest. Callum couldn't help but smile widely when he faced elf, who was still half-sleeping.  
"Are you going to stare at me the whole time?"  
"You're too pretty not to stare." Callum wasn't sure but was it a blush on Rayla cheeks?   
"Shut up."   
"BOTH OF YOU JUST GO BACK TO SLEEP!"

The flight to Dragon Queen's land was exhausting, not because of distance, but Janai's presence. Rayla had never thought that anyone could bother her as much as Soren, but life seemed to always surprise her when she least expected it. Like now, when all she wanted was to get Zym back safely to his mother and then get back to Katolis and pretend like this trip never happened so she and Callum could go back to being strangers. Elf wasn't sure if she could handle for much longer being around him and seeing that all the things Eran had told her were truth. Callum was just as his brother had described him and even more perfect. It was almost like he really was supposed to be her soulmate.   
"You two, are a couple for a long time?" Rayla almost lost her balance on Ephessy's back when she started at Janai behind them, who just smirked.   
"We are not a couple."  
"Yet." Callum was focused on view in front of him so he realised after few seconds what he just said. Blush appeared on his cheeks, when he tried to hide his embarrasment by focusing his attention on Zym which was more than ready to fly, squirming in the backpack, even though the wind gust were too strong for him to handle.   
"I see." Janai was still smirking and Rayla tried her best not to punch Sunfire elf in the face. Sure, maybe she was a noble member of Xadia's elite and yes she helped them a lot and yes she was older and deserved some respect but it didn't mean she could make fun of them and annoy the whole way to Dragon Queen. Rayla turned back, trying not to think too much about what Callum said, when she hold his jacket in strong grip, not letting prince fall from Ephessy. After all, she promised Ezran she would keep and eye on him and she never broke a promise.   
"... I don't think I have thanked you for... you know... doing this with me." He smiled at her and Rayla could feel her heart skipping a beat, but decided to blame it on the hights. After all, she definetly didn't have feelings for Callum that were killing her and making lose her mind.   
"My pleasure." For a long time they just starred at each other, with each second with faces closer, before Janai grunted.  
"Sorry to break the moment, but I think we have company." Rayla looked up to see a group of dragons circling around their heads. At first, she didn't realise why they were doing this, but then...  
"Ephessy to the ground!" The dragoness dived down immediately, making all of them almost fall. Rayla could hear dragon group following them and she tried her best to calculate how much time they had before...  
"Hold on tight!" She tighetened her grip on Callum's waist and Zym's backpack just in time before they crashed loudly on the ground. Rayla knew that this fall must have hurt Ephessy pretty badly, but there was no time left.  
"Callum, run!" She didn't have to tell boy twice when he headed with Zym in his arms at the nearest cave, with Janai by his side. Rayla turned around to help Ephessy stand up when...


	7. Chapter 7

"Look who we got here." Rayla hated that smirk, but she pretended not to hear to comment, when she helped Ephessy to raise on her feet. Dragoness had her chest a little bit scratched, but it was it. However, assasin knew that from this battle she might not walk away alive. Assasin pulled her blades out, causing elf to laugh, however the laugh didn't reach his cold, black eyes that were starring at her indifferently.  
"Do you think you can fight us alone?" He sent her amuzed look when he turned around, probably looking for Callum and Janai. Rayla was hoping that sunfire elf, knowing perfectly well the danger, would run away from both princes as quickly as she could and got them to Dragon Queen. Rayla wished only that she had had enough time to tell Callum what she was dying for such long time to tell. That she wanted to get to know him. That he inspired her to be a better person, even though they didn't know each other very well. That she really needed his presence in her life, no matter if as only as friends or something more. But it was too late.   
Now she had to protect him and Zym at all costs.   
Ephessy, loyal to Dragon Queen and Prince, didn't fly away and instead roared loudly, probably calling for backup. Rayla hoped that at least one more dragon would show up, maybe with elves by their side so she would actually stand a chance against rebellion warriors, because that what the attackers were. Rayla could understand their frustration for Dragon Queen making a deal with KIng Harrow,whose warriors had killed some many of Xadian men, but that wasn't the way of handling the situation. Attacking elves at Queen's service, people living on the borders or... trying to murder Dragon Prince. Rayla knew that somehow they felt that he was back, even though they had no proof. Maybe his presence was sensed by other dragons, which informed their caretakers about it, who knows. It didn't matter anymore, protecting Zym and Callum was priority.   
"Tell me where is human and dragon and we will actually maybe, just maybe, let you live."  
"You're dreaming." She snapped, when she starred at man with furry in her eyes. She had lost a lot in this war before, but now losing someone who was supposed to be her soulmate... it hurt too much and furry was boiling in her body. She deserved to be happy, at least once and now this annoying piece of shit decided to destroy it? Well, first she would make his live a living hell, then.   
"Take her!" The elves charged at assasin, who with fire in her eyes attacked as well, with image of that one human dork and Dragon Prince in her head. 

"No!" Callum was struggling, but Janai's grip was strong, way stronger than Callum could possibly handle. It didn't stop him, though, from trying. He had to help her, she couldn't handle it alone, not when there were so many of them...  
"Focus, Prince! If you keep on yelling, we're all lost!" Callum knew she was right, so silenced, with eyes still glued at Rayla's posture. She seemed so confident from distance, but he could actually sense her feelings and she was terrified. And that was killing him because he knew he could do nothing about it. Janai grabbed backpack with Zym, which was suprisely silent, with his eyes big and full of fear. Poor dragon knew that were coming for him and didn't understand fully why. From what Callum had heard in Katolis, there were some rebellion groups in Xadia that wanted to overthrone Dragon Queen, since she had made a deal with King Harrow. Callum couldn't see why the agreement was so harmful to Xadia citizens, but what he knew is that when there were rebels, there was also blood. And today he felt that it would be Rayla's.  
"Come on, we have to move before they notice us." Janai pulled him by his jacket, making prince move. Callum didn't want to listen, but sunfire elf was right. Rayla was risking her life, just to make sure that he and Zym get to Dragon Queen. He could let her down, even though all he wanted was to be by her side and die together, protecting Dragon Prince.   
"... They will kill her, won't they?" He finally asked, when they got far away from the scene, trying to get to closest city where Janai could find some dragons for them to help. Warrior didn't answer at first, when she kept her eyes glued to road in front of them, but finally sighed.   
"... You really are her soulmate?"   
"I guess so." Callum pursed his lips, trying not to cry. Thinking about this and knowing it was over hurt him more than he could handle. They just had met and already he was losing her. just because bunch of idiots decided to attack them. His fate was definetly playing with him, making Callum believe he could get finally a happy life, with someone who understood him by the side.   
"... I won't promise you she will come back." Janai admitted after few minutes of silence. They were walking up the hill, through muddy path. Callum thought what Rayla would have said about this plan if she was there and he immediately felt a pain in his chest. If she was, but she wasn't. Instead, she was fighting with rebellion or worse- she was dead. Prince of Katolis could feel sunfire elf's glance at him, but he didn't say anything, just kept walking by her side.  
"... But she's strong. I've seen her fighting before and I know Runaan has trained her well. If anyone could make it alive from this, it would be either me or her." Finally, they reached the top of the hill where they noticed smoke coming from numerous chimneys. City. Finally.   
"... Let's go. We don't have much time probably before their man finds us."   
"And Callum?"  
"... She did it to protect you and Dragon Prince. So now, just do what she wanted you to."  
"Bring Azymondias back to his mother and peace to our world."


	8. Chapter 8

The road to Dragon Queen wasn't easy and Callum couldn't really remember how many times he wanted to turn around and just head back to Katolis, pretend like nothing had happened, that Ezran hadn't found lost Dragon Prince egg, that Callum had finally found his soulmate just to lose her next second to the brutality of war. Prince understood that no matter what he tried to believe in, truth was harsh and unchangable.   
Rayla was gone and by this time probably dead.  
Did he regret leaving her like that? Yes, every day. Did he understand why he had to do it? Also, yes, but it didn't mean it hurt less. Sacrificing yourself just so Callum and Zym could live- maybe in Rayla's eyes it was noble and brave, but for Callum it meant only losing her. He would rather die, fighting there by her side than live right now with guilt and loss that was killing him.   
How could he go on with life knowing that he left her almost defenseless?  
"... We're here." Janai sighed heavily when she starred at Prince of Katolis lost in thoughts. Callum couldn't help but think what would have happened if Janai had stayed there instead of Rayla. Would she have managed to run away or would she have died? No matter what would have taken place, Callum knew he still would have his soulmate by his side and no matter how selfish and brutal it sounded, he wished to be able to turn back time just to change the history.   
But it was over.  
Zym squeaked with excitement when he jumped from Callum's arms to head to majestic white dragon, which scales shined in setting sun brightly with soft, gold light. Callum followed Janai's steps and kneeled in front of Xadia's ruler, which made a loud groan.   
"Dragon Queen wants us to come closer." Callum nodded and made his way to the dragoness, which was busy licking scales of her baby. Callum couldn't help but crack a small smile, feeling warmth spreading over his body. Yes, it hurt to remember what it had taken to get here and what he had had to lose, but seeing dragons reunited reminded him why he had done it at first place.   
To bring family together and peace to the world.  
Dragoness raised her head and blicked huge, esmerald eyes before she groaned again, this time more softly.  
"She says she can't thank you enough for bringing Azymondias back." Callum had never seen Janai smile before so he was suprised to find sunfire elf smiling widely at the sight of Zym barking excitedly at his mother, which kept starring at Callum.   
"... Dragon Queen wants to know how did you get here. And how did you find Azymondias." Callum sighed heavily, knowing perfectly well that going through this story would hurt him, because it meant he had to advert Rayla's name and he didn't want to show how much he was hurt by her loss. However, Dragon Queen seemed to really interessed in his explanation for the situation so Callum sat on the grass in front of the dragoness and started to explain. He couldn't still understand how the egg had ended up in the basement of Katolis Palace, but he had repeated Rayla's words that it could have been Viren. Prince could see Dragon Queen getting more tense and anxious as he went with the story, how they all ran away in the night just to get Zym as soon as possible to his mother. Callum didn't forget to mention to help they had gotten from Janai, who only waved her hand in response, like it was nothing. But then the worst part came.  
"... Rayla... the moonshadow elf... she..." He sighed heavily and closed his eyes for second, trying to calm his nerves down. It was useless to cry in front of Dragon Queen, it wasn't like she could bring her back anyway. Zym made sad squeak, when he rushed to Callum's side and sat on his laps, looking at prince with those huge eyes that made Callum tear up. Seeing this, Janai stepped forward and continued the story.  
"My Majesty, Rayla stood up against the rebellion and gave us enough time to escape. However... we aren't sure if she and Ephessy, the earth dragon, survived this encounter." Dragon Queen made a short growl and Janai nodded her head, noticingly lowering her shoulders.  
"I see, My Majesty."  
"... Callum..."   
"... Please don't." Prince of Katolis wiped single tear that rolled over his cheek before he moved his eyes to dragoness that seemed to be starring at him almost with sympathy, like she could tell he was going through living hell.   
"She's dead, isn't she?" Dragon Queen titled her head slightly and watched his face fall when he realised.  
Rayla was really dead.  
And he hadn't helped her.   
"... Callum..." Janai didn't manage to stop him when he turned around and ran away, tripping over his feet, but not bothering to take a look at shocked Zym, worried sunfire elf and burdened with worries Dragon Queen. 

Few months later...

The war was still ongoing and King Harrow wondered if it would ever stop. Combined with an alliance with Xadia he had to fight against other human kingdoms that were now under Viren's and his dark mages' influence. It hurt a lot, to fight people Harrow used to call once his close friends, but he knew that stealing Dragon Prince had its consequences Viren had to pay. However, it was easier said than done since mage was powerful enough to convince most of people to his ideas. Thankfully, after few weeks Katolis and Xadia managed to finally fight off the hostile armies from Xadia's territories. The war was just about to reach its most crucial point and Harrow couldn't stop thinking about it, but there was one more thing that had been bothering him all this time.  
Callum had come back from Xadia changed. Before he hadn't been talkative, but now Harrow almost never heard him talking. He stopped eating or studying. Most of the time he spent in his bedroom or training magic or sword fighting with Gren and Soren, who stood up against his father and sister and stayed by Harrow's side as loyal warrior. Harrow had wondered a lot what had happened in Xadia that had made Callum so miserable before Ezran enlightened him.   
Callum's soulmate had died protecting him and Dragon Prince.  
Harrow had met Rayla during her stay in Katolis and found it suprising that someone so young could be so mature and strong at the same time. She understood her duty as member of Dragon Guard and she was ready to do anything that could guarantee safety of Xadia. However, Harrow had never expected her to risk her life for his son.   
King of Katolis knew how much having a soulmate meant to Callum. His mother, Sarai, had been Harrow's soulmate and she had often mentioned that in talks with older son. She had believed strongly that no matter what life would bring, Callum would find his true love just like she had.  
And he had.  
But just to lose it few days later.  
Harrow had tried to talk with him, but it was pointless. Prince didn't speak to anyone, expect from Ezran, who was also burden with responsibilities connected to being first to throne. Every Harrow's consultant had been preparing Ezran just in case to overtake the throne when the right time would come. Harrow didn't want to think about this, but fight with Viren could mean end for him and he was prepared for it. After all he was the one who had allowed mage to go that day to Xadia when he had stolen Dragon Prince's egg. If not Ezran's connection to dragons and Dragon Queen's willingness to cooperate, Harrow wasn't sure how he could fight against her kingdom, with Viren attacking him from other sides.   
Harrow sighed heavily before he turned his attention back to training field.There he was, with same blank expression painted on his face, but fiercely attacking Soren and Gren at the same time. King of Katolis couldn't help but notice how much his older son had improved in fighting. Even though his style had changed and he seemed to be using different weapon that regular sword, Harrow was proud of him. However, he had never wished Callum to become like this just because of pain that had been destroying him inside. Harrow couldn't forget son's proposition from few weeks before when he asked if he could take part in final battle on Katolis' hills. His determined expression and fire in eyes had reminded king boy's mother, who was as brave as he. However, Harrow couldn't allow Callum just to throw himself into the battlefield because of the grief. He and Ezran still needed him.  
"... He's really good, isn't he?" Amaya nodded, with her eyes also fixed at her nephew for some time before she turned to king.  
"We have news." She signed and Harrow knitted his brows in worry.  
"Is it about Viren?" General shook her head when she turned her attention back at Callum what was now trying to reach Soren's side with his blade.   
"... It's about that elf."  
"...That had saved Callum and Dragon Prince."  
"... I think she might still be alive."


End file.
